


Smug Bastard

by slaymouse (orphan_account)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Chris, Climbing Class, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, pre-Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/slaymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s safe to say that Chris isn’t as asleep as his mother had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug Bastard

It’s about ten in the morning on a sunny Saturday when Josh pulls up in front of Chris’s house. Well, technically it’s his parents’ house, but that’s beside the point.

He pulls his key from the ignition and heads up the front porch, Chris’s mother meeting him at the screen door.

“Josh, it’s so nice to see you!” she gushes, pulling the boy in for a tight hug. Josh laughs as she reaches up to ruffle his hair.

“It’s nice to see you too Sarah,” he smiles, genuinely. “Is Chris here? We were supposed to meet for coffee later, but I figured I’d swing by to pick him up.”

The blonde smiles, nodding towards the stairs from the doorway, “He’s upstairs, probably sleeping the day away if I know him…” he smiles, laughing along with her at Chris’s antics. If there’s one thing Josh can take away from knowing Chris for all these years, it’s that he rarely rises before noon. “I was just heading out to run some errands, but feel free to go wake him yourself.”

Josh nods, “I think I’ll do just that. Thanks again,” he hugs her once more before she shoos him inside, bustling off to her car.

Josh watches her go from the window, taking a moment to revel in the silence of the home as his hands warm back up. Even on weekday, his house is never so quiet, filled with either the teasings of his sisters or his parents arguing, and for once, the peace is nice.

After his fingers have regained the feeling lost to the chilly January air, Josh begins the trek up to the guest room, scheming ways to wake the younger boy.

When he encounters the closed door at the end of the hall, he thinks nothing of it and barges right in. It’s safe to say that Chris isn’t as asleep as his mother had thought.

The blond is face down on his bed, hips raised in the air as he pumps two fingers in and out of his ass. His face is flushed, eyes shut tight, and lip red where he’s biting down on it hard enough to bruise.

Josh’s cock stirs in his jeans at the sight.

“Bro…” he murmurs and Chris’s eyes flash open, surprise and embarrassment flooding his features. The blush on his cheeks spreads to his shoulders and ears as Chris drops his hand, sitting up and looking ready to burst. Into tears or flames, Josh isn’t quite sure.

“Holy shit! It isn’t what it looks like!” he babbles as he throws a sheet over himself.

Josh snorts, “Really? Because it looks to me like you were just fucking yourself silly, Cochise.”

Chris blushes again, looking down at his lap, “I-” he gapes, unable to come up with anything to say.

“It’s alright dude,” _encouraged even_ , he thinks, but bites his tongue. “I mean, I didn’t tell you to stop,” he says after a moment, and Chris’s eyes dart up.

“Quit joking dude-”

“I’m not,” and wow, Josh can feel the tension in the room increase tenfold.

Chris bites down on his lip again, not breaking eye contact with his best friend. He feels incredibly small in this situation, but can’t deny that Josh’s words have sent a little of the heat back into his dick. “Are you being real with me?” he asks.

“One hundred percent,” Josh replies, cheeky as ever. He looks completely unaffected, the smug bastard, but Chris can see the semi he’s sporting through his pants. “By all means,” he continues, and Chris looks back up at him through his hair, “don’t stop on my account.”

Silence falls throughout the room and Chris can hear the radiator humming downstairs in the stark quiet.

“Are you sure?” he clarifies, if not one more time because he can’t deny that the idea is insanely hot (and so is Josh, if he’s really being honest with himself), but there’s still a part of him that screams that the brunet is just fucking with him.

Josh steps forward and bends down to Chris’s level, grabbing him by the back of the neck, “Like I said,” he breathes, “one hundred percent, bro.” And suddenly, Josh is kissing him, all teeth and tongue and pulling at the hair at the base of his skull.

Vaguely, as he begins to kiss back, he can taste the vitamin water Josh takes with his meds. The picky bastard won’t drink anything else.

Chris pulls away then, gasping and Josh is moving back before he can lean in again. “So,” he smirks, “you wanna show me again what it was you were doing before I barged in?”

He flushes at that, but slowly turns back to the position he’d been in, moving the sheet away. He feels extremely exposed, but he also hasn’t been this turned on in a long time.

Chris reaches for his bedside drawer, slicking his fingers with the lube he’d left there from earlier and under Josh watchful gaze, slides one finger in. It’s barely uncomfortable, the stretch nonexistent after his interrupted escapade. It takes no time at all for him to begin fucking himself again.

“Fuck, Cochise,” Josh breaths from behind him. Chris cranes his neck to look around his shoulder and sees Josh a few feet away, hands wringing at his sides as he adeptly watches Chris’s ass.

He slips another finger in, gasping at the feeling. The stretch is still nothing as he fucks himself, the feeling sending a rush of blood to his cock.

Josh chokes behind him and Chris looks back again. He’s still doing nothing with his hands, but his face is flushed, painting his olive skin red.

He turns away and looks to his nightstand, removing his fingers and reaching for the lube. His hand has just closed around the bottle when he chokes- Josh’s fingers plunge into his ass and holy shit does it ever feel fucking nice.

“Jesus,” he groans, pushing back against the older boy’s hand.

“Nah, it’s just me,” he bites, grinning as he pulls out halfway, sliding back in a smooth motion. His fingers push against Chris’s prostate and the blonde moans wholeheartedly.

“Fuck, do that again,” he demands and Josh complies.

“Hnng, more Josh,” he sighs, thrusting the lube back at his friend. It’s removed from his grip and the fingers in his hole disappear. He lets out what might be a whimper.

“Easy boy,” Josh chuckles, clean hand coming back to rest on his hip and trace small circles into the flesh of his ass. His other hand in back a moment later, tickling over his hole, not quite pushing in, but leaving enough pressure to make him keen.

It’s gentle yet filthy in a sense that’s completely Josh-like in every way.

“Josh,” he whines, pushing back to chase the touch, “please…”

“Well,” he mutters, “since you asked so nicely…” and three fingers press in slowly. It burns this time, if only slightly, but Josh moves so smoothly that it hardly hurts.

It only takes a moment for the older to begin thrusting his hand again, the younger pressing back to meet his motions. He stops however, when Chris cries out, Josh’s fingers prodding at his prostate.

“Dude, what gives?” Chris gasps, “I was just-” his voice breaks off, Josh beginning to massage his prostate. “Holy shit!”

Josh’s dick throbs against his zipper every time Chris so much as lets out a gasp, and he swears he could listen to this forever. He presses harder onto the blond’s prostate and he yelps again, hips stuttering.

“Josh. Josh, please,” he whines.

“What is it Chris? You gotta use your words, dude,” he teases.

“Please,” the blond gasps, twisting to look over his shoulder and at Josh, “make me cum.”

“Oh fuck,” he curses, cock pulsing against denim as his hips thrust into nothing. He removes his free hand from Chris’s hip and brings it around to his dick. The younger moans again.

“Holy shit,” Chris wheezes, caught between fucking himself forward into Josh’s fist or backwards onto his fingers. “Fuck me,” he groans.

“Nah,” Josh murmurs, leaning down close to the blond’s ear, “I figure we can save that for later. I could fuck you in my bed, over the counter at your place, by the fireplace in the lodge, maybe even in the cable car…”

“Fuck, Josh. Josh, Josh,” Chris shouts in a mantra as he cums, fucking himself back onto Josh’s hand through his orgasm.

His name spoken like a prayer sends Josh careening over the edge, and he only needs to press the swell of his hand over his crotch and he’s creaming his pants like a teenager.

“Shit,” he says with a strangled moan. He removes his fingers from Chris’s ass, the boy wincing at the sensitivity as he does so. He rolls over then, sitting up slightly to grab the lapels of Josh’s coat and pull him down onto the bed.

The taller boy flops down next to him, laughing breathlessly.

“Too many clothes,” Chris grunts, pulling at Josh’s jacket. “Not good for cuddling.”

“I’m sorry, your highness,” Josh laughs, removing the offending garment, as well as his jeans and boxers. He lies back down next to Chris, who pillows his head on Josh’s bicep.

“Sup,” Josh barks. Chris snorts.

“Fucking dork,” he laughs, smacking his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he smiles, kisses Chris’s nose, “probably.”

They lie there for a moment, soaking in the aftermath of what just occurred. Josh’s eyes begin to drift closed.

“Hey Josh?” Chris yawns.

“Mmh?” the other boy grunts, not opening his eyes.

“What about our coffee plans?”

“Fuck that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have officially submitted myself into the trash that is climbing class. whoops.


End file.
